Pansage
|} Pansage (Japanese: ヤナップ Yanappu) is a Pokémon. It evolves into when exposed to a . Pansage is one of the three elemental monkeys. The other two are the and . Biology Pansage is a simian, green-and-cream Pokémon. It has oval, black eyes, large ears with light green insides, and a tiny, black nose. There is a broccoli-like sprout atop its head. In the sprout's foliage are three yellow, tapered seed-like shapes. If eaten, the leaves in this sprout can alleviate exhaustion. Its muzzle, upper body, and skinny forelimbs are cream-colored, and its hands seem to have no fingers, aside from a thumb. Pansage's lower body is green with small feet, and its long tail is tipped with two leaves. Pansage dwells deep in the forest, where it collects berries to share with its friends. In the anime Major appearances Cilan's Pansage owns a that first appeared in Triple Leaders, Team Threats! along with and owned by Chili and Cress respectively. Minor appearances A 's Pansage was seen at a Poké Mart in A Connoisseur's Revenge!. A Pansage made a brief appearance in Lost at the Stamp Rally!. Multiple Pansage appeared in A Maractus Musical!. A Pansage appeared as a plush toy in A Jolting Switcheroo!. A Trainer's Pansage appeared in Under the Pledging Tree!. A Trainer's Pansage appeared in An Oasis of Hope!. A Trainer's Pansage appeared in A Giga Battle with Mega Results!. A 's Pansage appeared in A Dancing Debut!, where it was used during the . It appeared again in Master Class Choices!, where it was seen competing in the Showcase and then again in Master Class is in Session! where it participated in the Showcase. A Pansage appeared in Party Dancecapades!, under the ownership of . Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pocket Monsters BW manga In the manga, Cilan uses a Pansage against Red's Clefairy in PMBW02 when he tries to instigate a fight between Cilan and his brothers Chili and Cress. The three brothers use their Pokémon against Clefairy, however, their group attack backfires when Clefairy uses the effects of , and Pansage to make green tea. In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga In The Key to Triple Battles, Cheren uses a Pansage against Monta in a triple battle. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Pansage made its debut in Pokémon Adventures as a short cameo in A Nickname for Tepig, alongside Cilan. It later appeared in Welcome To Striaton City!! where it prepared tea for , , and alongside its fellow elemental monkeys. In Their First Gym Battle it battled against Bianca's Oshawott and won, but later unintentionally caused it and to be revitalized after they ate the leaves from its head. Pokédex entries In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations ) in the Dreamyard (if starter Pokémon was )}} )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Forest: Trailhead Field, Echo Valley; Treetops: Sun-Dappled Bank}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Greenleaf (special)}} |area=Withered Savanna (1F-17F), Holehills (1F-12F), Windy Shoreline (1F-11F), Canyon Foot (1F-9F), Silent Tundra (Golden Chamber), Dreamy Island (Golden Chamber), Moonlit Forest (1F-28F), Rusty Mountain (Mapless Street), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Path of No Return (B1-B99), Skill Treasury (8F-15F), Ultimate Wilds (B5F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Magical Lake: Dual Launchers}} |} |} |area=Blade-and-Shield Path: Stage 1}} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 315}} |area=Leafy Expanse: Shrub Forest (All Areas)}} |area=Area 24: Stage 03}} |} |} In events |Mystery Egg Cilan's Pansage|Japanese|Japan Wi-Fi|1|December 17, 2010 to January 11, 2011|link=List of Wi-Fi Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Cilan's Pansage}} |Secret Egg Cilan's Pansage|English|United States|1|April 27 to May 31, 2011|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Cilan's Pansage}} |Secret Egg Cilan's Pansage|Korean|Wi-Fi|1|June 1 to 26, 2011|link=List of Wi-Fi Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Cilan's Pansage}} |Pokémon Center Best Wishes Cilan's Pansage|Japanese|Japan|30|August 10 to September 6, 2013|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Cilan's Pansage}} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Global Link Pansage|Japanese|PGL|10|November 15, 2012 to January 10, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Pansage}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- and . Cheerful and honest, he brings the three of them together }} |- after battling while its Warrior is equipped with a |link= }} |- |} Evolution |no2=512 |name2=Simisage |type1-2=Grass}} Sprites Trivia * Pansage was first seen, together with , as a toy featured in two images seen July 2010, but it wasn't named and nothing was known about it. In the beginning of August 2010, a fake leak of the September issue of CoroCoro showed its own version of this Pokémon. Pansage was officially revealed August 22, 2010 by Pokémon Sunday. Origin Pansage is based on a and a ; the fact that it is based on both may mean it might be based on the legends of or possibly a visual pun on . It, along with its two contemporaries, seems to be inspired by the motif; with its mouth open, Pansage represents "speak no evil". Name origin Pansage may be a combination of Pan (the genus of s) and . Sage may either mean a type of plant or a wise person, the latter possibly relating to the " " motif of the elemental monkeys. It may also come from the German sagen, meaning to say. Yanappu may be a combination of 柳 yanagi ( ) or 野菜 yasai (vegetable; an alternate reading of 菜 is na) and . In other languages or and ape |de=Vegimak|demeaning=From Vegetation and |fr=Feuillajou|frmeaning=From and |es=Pansage|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Pansage|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=야나프 Yanappu|komeaning=Corruption of Japanese name |zh_cmn=花椰猴 Huāyéhóu|zh_cmnmeaning=From or and . |ru=Пансейдж Panseydzh|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles *Cilan's Pansage External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Leaf Stone de:Vegimak fr:Feuillajou it:Pansage ja:ヤナップ pl:Pansage zh:花椰猴